Kimi to Boku no Kankei
by vinara 28
Summary: Aku yang selalu didepannya tapi dia tak menyadari, sialnya kenapa aku jatuh cinta ke pada orang yang tengah jatuh cinta. meskipun terlihat menyedihkan tapi tak mengapa asal dia bahagia. karena aku lebih percaya akan cintaku dari pada cintanya./RnR/ONE SHOOT.


**_Kimi to Boku no Kankei_**

_Disclaimer© Masashi Kishimoto_

_Author: Vinara 28_

_Genre: Friendship/Romance_

_Warning: Gaje, Abal, OOC, EYD._

* * *

Difestival musim panas tahun lalu, saat dulu aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Dia mengenakan yukata berwarna abu-abu tak lupa kembang api besar yang sudah Ia siapkan untuk acara puncak. Apa lagi kalau bukan Hanabi.

Aku terpana melihat pantulan kilau cahaya warna-warni yang terpancar pada wajah tan nya. Ia tersenyum bahagia bagaikan musim panas yang dipenuhi dengan keceriaan.

Aku mengenalnya dan pada saat itu kita berteman. . . .

"Hey Hinata, apa yang kau lamuni?" Sentak Naruto mengagetkanku. Aku menoleh menghadapnya tak lupa aku sunggingkan senyuman termanisku.

Naruto membalas senyumanku dengan cengiran lebar, tangannya mengusap kasar rambutku lebih tepatnya mengacak-ngacak rambutku. Aku menggerutu, aku pukul bahunya agar dia berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil.

Aku kembali menghadap kearah kaca rumahku menatap daun coklat yang mulai berguguran. Musim panas tahun lalu menjadi pertanda perkenalanku dengan Naruto. Sementara musim panas tahun ini menjadi pertanda kedekatanku dengan Naruto.

Musim panas mulai berganti musim gugur. Musim yang dipenuhi oleh daun-daun kering yang mulai rapuh dan rontok dari batangnya. Sedari tadi aku menatap pohon yang mulai kehilangan daun-daun kecilnya.

"Hinata, bisa temui aku diteras depan? Ada sesuatu yang mau aku ceritakan." Ujar Naruto tersenyum lebar dan segera menuju teras depan rumah.

Disana terdapat satu set kursi malas dan beberapa kursi kayu yang melengkapi arsitektur. Naruto naik diatas jaring ayunan yang tergantung diujung teras.

Aku duduk disebelahnya, tepatnya pada kursi malas. Mataku terus memperhatikan lengkung senyuman Naruto. Entah ada hal apa yang membuat manusia kuning itu begitu ceria.

Tapi apapun itu aku menyukai senyumannya itu. . .

"Ne, Naruto ada apa?" tanya ku menuntut cerita yang dia janjikan.

Naruto masih asik dengan pikirannya sendiri, ia tersenyum diam-diam melamunkan sesuatu yang tak ku ketahui.

"Naruto." Sentakku.

"Eh?" Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia kembali tersenyum dan harus aku akui senyumannya itu adalah senyuman termanis yang pernah aku lihat.

Hatiku semakin luluh, meski aku sudah menahan tapi tak bisa ku pungkiri aku jatuh cinta padanya. Andai jatuh cinta akan segera tau aku tak akan menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk melamuninya. Tanpa aku sadari aku sendirian bicara sesuatu dimusim ini.

"Hinata, aku rasa aku sedang jatuh cinta." Bisik Naruto ditelingaku. Aku menatapnya dalam-dalam ternyata benar senyumannya itu adalah senyuman orang yang tengah jatuh cinta. Tapi pada siapa?

"Be-benarkah? Pada siapa?" Aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya siapa yang telah mencuri hati Naruto.

Aku menanti jawaban Naruto dengan hati was-was. Jauh disana aku menginginkan namakulah yang disebut Naruto tapi aku tidak mau berharap lebih karena kebahagiaan Naruto segalanya bagiku. Entah siapapun itu . . .

"Sakura-chan." Tapi nama Sakura lah yang keluar dari bibir Naruto membuatku harus terdiam sesaat menata kepingan hati yang sempat goyah.

Aku tersenyum lebar menampilkan jejeran gigiku agar Naruto melihat kebahagiaanku. Ya, aku bahagia meski yang disebut bukanlah namaku. "Lalu bagaimana sekarang hubungan kalian?" tanyaku penasaran. Aku membenahi tempat dudukku memposisikan tubuhku pada posisi ternyaman untuk menanggapi cerita Naruto yang lebih intens.

"Aku tidak tau." Jawab Naruto murung. Aku gelagapan menanggapi ekspresi Naruto saat ini, tidak tau apa yang harus ku ucapkan untuk membuatnya kembali tersenyum.

"Apa kau sudah mengatakan perasaanmu padanya?" aku mencoba mengikuti alur suasana yang sudah terbentuk saat ini. Meski harus menekan perasaanku aku mencoba untuk menjadi sahabat terbaik untuk Naruto, karena inilah gunanya sahabat.

"Aku takut dia menolakku." Ucap Naruto. Ia turun dari ayunan jaring dan duduk disampingku. Naruto menatapku dengan tatapan memelas seolah meminta nasehatku.

"Jika kamu suka pada seseorang, kau tidak akan bisa menahannya. Katakan apapun yang ada didalam hatimu meski hasilnya tidak seperti apa yang kau inginkan. Setidaknya kau tidak merasakan sakit karena menahan perasaanmu sendiri." Tuturku memberi saran pada Naruto. Tapi sepertinya saran itu lebih pantas ditujukan untukku.

"Hinata, kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik." Pekik Naruto, teriak kegirangan. Naruto mencium keningku singkat tanda untuk berterimakasih sebelum akhirnya dia berlari entah pergi kemana. Kurasa dia akan mengatakan pada Sakura sekarang.

Aku menatap kepergiannya dengan bayangan gelap dalam hatiku. Aku yang ada didepannya tapi dia tak menyadarinya, sialnya kenapa aku jatuh cinta ke pada seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

**.**

Hari-hari cepat berlalu tapi nyatanya Naruto belum juga menyatakan perasaannya. Dia masih saja melamun bahkan terkadang aku dicueki. Setiap kali aku berbicara dengannya hanya dijawab dengan mengaggukan seadanya, aku tau pikirannya sedang tidak ada disini.

"Naruto, mau sampai kapan kau murung seperti itu." Aku menjewer telinga Naruto keras agar dia tersadar dari lamunannya.

Naruto menatapku dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Hinata. . "

Aku menghela nafas bosan. Bosan dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakannya. "Apa yang terjadi, ceritakan padaku." Pintaku.

Naruto merengkuhku kedalam pelukan, tangisnya pecah entak karena apa. Aku berusaha menenagkannya dengan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. "Tenanglah, ceritakan padaku pelan-pelan, siapa tau saja aku bisa membantu." Ujarku meyakinkan. Naruto mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tempo hari, aku melihat Sakura sedang berduaan dengan Sasuke, karena itu aku tidak jadi mengatakan perasaanku padanya." Tuturnya dengan air muka menyedihkan. Aku menggeleng dengan mata tertutup.

Plakk

Aku menampar pipi Naruto keras. "Pengecut." Cibirku datar.

Naruto terlihat kaget dengan apa yang ku lakukan padanya. "Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto. Tangan kananya menutup pipi yang telah ku tampar.

"Kau laki-laki apa bukan? Jika kau seorang pria seharusnya kau berani untuk menekan rasa takutmu. Kau harus memperjuangkan wanita yang kau sukai tidak peduli bagaimana perasaanya terhadapmu, jika kau merasa harus mengatakan perasaanmu seharusnya kau yakin dan katakan semuanya. Jangan pernah jadi seorang yang pengecut dengan menyembunyikan perasaanmu. Hatimu akan terus kosong jika kau tidak meyakinkan orang yang kau cintai benar-benar bahagia karenamu."

Naruto terdiam menatapku bibirnya membuka sedikit dan matanya tak berkedip. "Hinata, aku tidak tau kaalau kau benar-benar peduli denganku. Sekali lagi aku berterimakasih karena kau telah menjadi sahabat terbaikku." Ujar Naruto. Aku tersenyum lebar meski sedikit dipaksakan.

"Sekarang kejarlah cintamu." Kataku menyemangati Naruto. Aku mengusirnya untuk segera meraih kebahagiaan yang dinantinya.

Mungkin hatiku memang sakit saat melihat Naruto akan meyatakan perasaannya, tapi hatiku akan lebih sakit jika melihat Naruto murung dan tidak punya semangat untuk hidup seperti tadi.

Jika aku bisa meringankan beban dirinya dari kesedihan dan kesepian. Aku akan melakukan itu, berada disisinya hanya untuk menopangnya saat ia terpuruk. Meski selalu dirugikan juga terlihat menyedihkan, tapi tak mengapa bagiku walau bagaimanapun asal kau bahagia akupun juga merasa bahagia.

**.**

Pulang sekolah sendiri menapaki jalan berbukit yang dipenuhi guguran daun. Angin dingin mulai berhembus menerbangkan helaian rambutku. Aku menatap jalan jauh disana hanya aku sendiri yang melewati ini. Bukit terjal ini membuaku sedikit berkeringat.

"Hinata..!" Samar-samar aku mendengar suara seseorang meneriaki namaku. Aku menoleh kebelakang kudapati Naruto tengah berlari dengan senyuman ceria terpatri dibibirnya.

Aku merubah air mukaku menjadi ceria hanya untuk menyambut kedatangan Naruto. "Naruto-kun." Sautku dengan melambaikan tangan. Naruto merangkul pundakku girang kembali berjalan menyusuri bukit.

"Naruto senang sekali?" tanyaku penasaran "Apa pernyataan cinta Naruto diterima oleh Sakura?" lanjutku semakin penasaran.

Naruto menatap wajahku, bahkan senyuman cerianya terpancar jelas dari matanya. Sepetinya benar kehidupan barunya mulai tecapai.

'Tidak." Ujar Naruto membuatku tersentak kaget, "Cinta ku tidak diterima." Lanjutnya tanpa mengurangi keceriaan sedikitpun.

Aku mengerutkan kening menatapnya heran. Naruto saat ini seperti Naruto yang aku lihat satu tahun yang lalu pada saat festival kembang api musim panas. Senyumannya seperti senyuman kelegaan tanpa beban sama sekali. "Kenapa Naruto-kun sangat bahagia?" ragu-ragu aku mengatakan itu.

"Aku senang karena aku sudah mengungkapkan perasaanku, meski hasilnya dia menolakku. Dan benar apa yang kau ucapkan aku sudah lega perasaan ku saat ini sangat ringat. Dan aku juga bersyukur karena mempunyai sahabat yang baik sepertimu." Tutur Naruto memperlebar senyumannya.

Aku menarik tangan Naruto agar melepaskan rangkulannya. Kakiku melangkah lebih cepat hanya untuk melihat wajah Naruto lebih jelas, aku berjalan mundur, bunga matahari dalam diriku pun mulai merekah meski sangat terlambat, aku tersenyum lebar. "Aku juga bersyukur mempunyai sahabat sepertimu." Tanggapku.

"Hinata aku mau tanya, apa kau punya seseorang yang kau cintai?"

Aku menghentikan langkahku saat Naruto bertanya seperti itu. Entah kenapa rasanya sakit saat Naruto bertanya seolah ada laki-laki lain dihidupku selain dia. "Apa aku harus menjawab?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja, bukankah kau sudah tau siapa orang yang ku cintai. Jadi kau harus memberitahu siapa pria yang kau cintai, siapa tau saja aku bisa membantumu." Ujar Naruto tanpa beban.

Aku menarik Nafas lalu mengeluarkan nya "RAHASIA...!" Teriaku sambil tertawa lebar. Aku berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hey, Hinata kau curang, ayo beritahu siapa pria yang kau cintai." Naruto mengejarku. Kita berdua berlari menyusuri jalan panjang dengan tawa dan keceriaan.

"Akan ku beritahu suatu saat nanti." Ucapku dari kejauhan, kakiku masih terus berlari menantang terpaan angin awal musim dingin saat salju belum turun dari langit.

Setidaknya aku percaya pada cintaku. Ia akan tetap disana dan tidak akan berubah. Aku akan mengatakannya pada Naruto saat pintu hatinya mulai terbuka untuk menerima cinta baru dan pada saat itu aku akan berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk mendapatkan cintanya.

Ganbate Hinata. . .

**FIN**


End file.
